Equipment: Armor
Workbench Items Warm Wool Tunic The night is not only dark and filled with terrors, it can also be bone-chillingly cold. This warm and comfortable tunic will ensure a better chance to live to see another day. +3 Strength +3 Endurance +2 Willpower Passive: Increase your armor by +4 Passive: Increases cold resistance by 20% Obtain Method: Workbench (5 Seconds) Wool 2x ______________________________________________ Leather Coat Professional garmenture of the famous Marrowmend clan of healers. They are an odd bunch of kobolds, still preferring to live in caves to the north. Their healing skills are second to none, though their bedside manner is said to rival a frost bear pup in vehemence. +3 Endurance +3 Intelligence +4 Willpower Passive: Increases all healing by 10% and spell durations by 20% Passive: Heal yourself for 75% of the energy cost when casting a spell. Obtain Method: Workbench (Artisan 5, 7 seconds) ______________________________________________ Huntsman's Jacket Kobold hunters are renowned for their skill with ranged weapons. They wear comfortable armor specifically designed to provide the wearer with a steadier aim and quicker reflexes in close quarters +3 Strength +4 Dexterity +3 Endurance Passive: Increases armor by +4 Passive: Increases attack range with ranged weapons by +1 or attack speed with melee weapons by 10% Obtain Method: Workbench (Artisan 5, 7 seconds) Leather x1 Bear Pelt x1 ______________________________________________ Phantom Cape The Turun Scientists have always been in pursuit of the Liquidators for their mysterious powers. Over the years, they have secretly collected the essence of energy produced by the assassins as they traveled through different portals in space. Although their research was never enough to re-produce the teleportation, they've been able to standardize the magic of invisibility and illusion. +6 Endurance +6 Intelligence Passive: Increases your armor by +8 Passive: Increases your spell armor by +6 Active: Target an ally Kobold or self to provide invisibility and leave an identical illusion behind that deals no damage, lasts 6 seconds or until attacking (45 second cooldown). While invisible via this ability, target gains 50% resistance to all damage and regenerates 4% energy per second. Obtain Method: Workbench (Artisan 10, 9 seconds) Warm Wool Tunic 1x Sageberry 1x Spicy Herbs 1x ______________________________________________ Scroll Pads of the Dark Magi An enigmatic shoulder pad made of cryptic scrolls. They read ancient chants used for enhancing magic. Your ability to upkeep spells as well as their effectiveness is greatly increased with their binding. +3 Endurance +5 Intelligence +5 Willpower Passive: Increases your energy regeneration by +0.25 Passive: Decreases the base spell cost of Nature's Grace and Mineral Tap by -10 Passive: Enables Casting of Enhanced Nature's Grace: Heal an allied Kobold over time Enhanced Mineral Tap: Throw two rocks at an enemy that deal damage and inflict a small stacking slow, low cooldown. Active: Heals (25+intelligence) energy in a small area around you (60 second cooldown.) Obtain Method: Workbench (Artisan 10, 9 seconds) Leather Coat 1x Scroll of Transmutation 1x ______________________________________________ Warlock's Vestments Dabbling with demons drastically shortens anyone's life expectancy. Yet those few who have mastered the arts can gain considerable power... But always at a cost +8 Willpower Passives: Increases your armor by +2 Passive: Increases your maximum life by +20%, but reduces normal life regeneration by 50%. Passive: Your spells take 25% of energy cost from your life instead. Passive: Enables casting of and provides Enhanced Affliction: Gain 10% of damage dealt as hp and fear the target briefly on cast Arcane Nova: Targets can take damage for all lightning bolts instead of just 3. Flurry: Double Range Wanderlust: Increase range slightly Obtain Method: Workbench (Artisan 10, 9 seconds) Raw Lamb 2x Raw Stag Meat 1x Wool 1x Sageberry 1x ______________________________________________ Bear Shaman's Shroud The ancient kobold shamans lived in harmony with all the beasts in the forest. Together they protected their realm against all kinds of evil being for hundreds of years. +6 Endurance +4 Intelligence +3 Willpower Passive: Increases your armor by +6. Passive: Bear pets gain +4 armor, +15% movespeed, +1.5 life regen, +25% max life and will roar when falling below 30% health, causing nearby enemies to run away for 1.25 seconds. Passive: 15% of all damage you take will be transferred to a bear pet. This effect does not stack with multiple bear pets. Passive: Increases maximum pet count by +1 (can not increase base pet count beyond 1). Active: Use on a leather to transform into a bear pet. You can not summon a bear via this method if you have already reached the maximum pet cap (300 second cooldown) Alternatively, target a bear pet to restore (80 + spellPower*2) life (70 second cooldown). Obtain Method: Workbench (Artisan 15, 11 seconds) Bear Pelt 1x Wool 1x Leather Coat 1x Sageberry 1x ______________________________________________ Master Ranger's Maille Kobolds have not always lived in harmony with the forest and its denizens. There was a time when they were persistent cave dwellers who rarely got to see the light of day. In recent times, however, many have taken up the art of taming the overworld by forming a symbiotic relationship with the animals who live there. +6 Strength +4 Dexterity +6 Endurance Passive: Increases your armor by +8. Passive: Increases sight radius by +2. Passive: Increases maximum pet count by +1. Passive: Your pets gain +0.25 movespeed, +15% attack speed, +20% bonus damage, +1.5 life regen, and gain +30% more exp. Active: Target an animal to permanently tame (15 second cooldown). Obtain Method: Workbench (Artisan 20, 13 seconds) Huntsmans Jacket 1x Bear Pelt 1x Antlers 1x Iron Ore 1x ______________________________________________ Storm Wizard's Robes ...the Storm heeded my command and split Grakul in twain. His felllow soldiers stared in abject horror at the scene. Never before had they witnessed such mastery of the elements. They were all cut down to the last as they attempted to flee the Harrowing Peak. Such fools they were, to face me during the storm, when my power was at its strongest. +8 Intelligence +8 Willpower Passive: Periodically calls down a lightning bolt at a nearby enemy while raining, that deals .75*willpower as damage. Also protects you from rain. Passive: Gain +1 energy regeneration when it rains or snows. Passive: Gain 60% of your energy as max health. Active: Calls down the rain for 25~45 seconds (120 second cooldown, shared with entire team). Obtain Method: Workbench (Artisan 25, 15 seconds) Warlock's Vestments 1x Wool 3x Radiant Gem 2x Lambent Sunflower 2x ______________________________________________ Smithy Items Barrel Plate Armor One of the most casual armors, it's also a trending wear among younger kobolds in combat training. And despite it's lack of sophistication, it's highly durable. +8 Endurance Passive: Increases armor by +6. Passive: Reduces incoming ranged damage by 10%. Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 5, 7 seconds) Iron Ore 2x Lumber 1x ______________________________________________ Iron Studded Vest Studded with iron and Infused with the magical properties of a sunflower, this improved wool tunic can partially shield the wearer from certain spells. +5 Strength +4 Endurance +3 Willpower Passive: Increases armor by +6 Passive: Increases spell armor by +3. Passive: Decreases spell damage taken by 2 or 10%, whichever is higher. Can not reduce spell damage below 2 via this passive. Passive: Increases cold resistance by +35%. Passive: Blocks a spell cast on you once every 25 second. Cooldown is reduced by 8 seconds every time you are targeted by a spell. Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 10, 9 seconds) Iron Ore 1x Lambent Sunflower 1x Warm Wool Tunic 1x ______________________________________________ Skirmisher's Harness A harness that wears much lighter than it looks. It doesn't seem to have any benefits in defending against melee rounds, but you feel more spiritually durable and empowered. +4 Strength +5 Dexterity +1 Endurance Passive: Increases Strength by +1 for each 10% of missing health (up to +7 Strength max). Passive: Restore +5(2 for ranged) stamina on regular attacks. Passive: Gain 9% movespeed for 1 second when attacked (14% if invisible) Active: Heighten your senses - evade all physical damage, gain 25% movement for 3 seconds (45 second cooldown). This ability also activates automatically if your health falls below 30%. Huntsman's Jacket 1x Iron Ore 2x Leather 2x Handful of Berries 2x ______________________________________________ Lurker's Mantle An assassin's treasure, it is hand crafted for each individual of the Gruh'klaagh clan. A true stealth wear, it is enchanted with a crystal capable of blending the user in with the atmosphere. It's so light that your movement almost blends in with the environment. But avoid taking hits as the mantle is extremely fragile. +7 Dexterity +4 Intelligence +2 Strength Passive: You no longer give off blurry ripples while invisible. Passive: You gain 0.1 energy regeneration while under the effects of Shadow Cloak. Passive: Critical strikes give +0.7 movement speed for 2.5 (1.5 for ranged) seconds. (15 second cooldown) Active: Thrust yourself a short distance and become invisible for 4 seconds (14 second cooldown) ______________________________________________ Heavy Iron Breastplate This heavy plate provides excellent protection against most kinds of dangers. Combined with a heavy tower shield you will become nigh invincible! +12 Endurance Passive: Increases your armor by +9. Passive: Increases your spell armor by +^ Passive: Reduces all physical damage taken by 4 (after normal armor calculation), but reduces attack speed by 10%. Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 15, 11 seconds) Barrel Plate Armor 1x Shadowstone 2x ______________________________________________ Sniper's Parapet Used by master snipers for it's uber combination of defensive and offensive capabilities. These masters who have specialized in a cross hybrid of craftsmanship and hunting have been known to be able to raise palisade barricades from the earth with minimal effort. +4 Strength +6 Dexterity +4 Endurance Passive: Increases your armor by +6. Passive: Increases attack range with ranged weapons by +1.5 or attack speed with melee weapon by 15%. Active: Create a square shape barricade of Palisades centered around a target location. Allied kobolds inside the barricade gain +2 attack range if they have ranged weapons. Palisades last 12 seconds and can be destroyed by (focusPower/4 + 1) kobold attacks. Kobolds inside the barricade can destroy palisades with doubled efficiency (40 second cooldown). Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 15, 11 seconds Huntsman's Jacket 1x Lambent Sunflower 1x Lumber 2x Iron Ore 1x ______________________________________________ Zephyr's Gaurd An accumulation of different breezes collected and infused onto an wearable padding. It protects you from all seasonal hazards and grants you an abstract mastery over the winds themselves. +6 Strength +4 Endurance +4 Intelligence Passive: Increases your armor by +8 Passive: Increases your cold resistance by +35%. Passive: Protects you from rain. Active: Summon a cyclone from a direction that will fly towards you after an initial delay of (2 - .02*alchemyPower-*), grabbing all biological units in its path. Units stuck in the cyclone take 50% less damage during flight and are revealed if they are enemies. At the end of the cyclone, any targeted enemy units will take (25+alchemyPower) spell damage and friendly units will be healed for ((25+alchemyPower)*1.5) life (20 second cooldown). These effects are amplified by 65% when its raining or snowing. Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 15, 11 seconds) Warm Wool Tunic 1x Spicy Herbs 2x Lumber 1x Iron Ore 1x ______________________________________________ Golden Hauberk Imbued with the enigmatic energies of several radiant gems, this armor has the power to keep its owner alive through great hardship. It can also occasionally be coaxed to lend its power to aid your comrades. +5 Strength +8 Endurance +2 Intelligence Passive: Increases your armor by +4. Passive: Nearby allies regenerate (end*0.1)life per second and gain +4 armor. Passive: Nearby enemies lose 15% more stamina from activities. Active: Heal nearby allies for (80 + 2.5*end)~(160 + 4*end) of your maximum life (60 second cooldown). This healing is 45% effective on units that have been recently healed by Golden Hauberk. This behavior persists for 30 seconds. Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 20, 13 seconds) Barrel Plate Armor 1x Radiant Gem 3x Lambent Sunflower 1x ______________________________________________ Dreadplate Armor This armor is a work of legendary craftsmanship. It takes great skill to infuse a piece of armor with the cold and powerful magical properties of death itself. +5 Strength +8 Endurance +3 Willpower Passive: Increases your armor by +8. Passive: Increases your spell armor by +12. Passive: Increases cold resistance by +60%. Passive: Enemies in a 8 range distance can not generate warmth normally - losing (0.2 + end/40) warmth per second. Destroy (3.5 + end/15) warmth against enemy kobolds upon being hit and on attacking. For every kobold under your aura, you gain 9% total damage reduction (stacks up to 4 times). Active: Unleash a bone-chillingly cold howl, causing all enemies to run around you in fear for 1.5 seconds (75 sec cooldown). This ability also activates, applying a 2.5 second fear duration, if you drop below 30% health and is off cooldown. Obtain Method: Smithy (Artisan 25, 15 seconds) Iron Studded Vest 1x Iron Ore 2x Shadowstone 2x Sageberry 1x Spicy Herbs 1x ______________________________________________ Quest Items Magnificent Chef's Hat A chef's hat is a symbol of culinary mastery. It is an often undervalued profession among kobolds, but all chefs know that a tribe's success greatly depends on the quality of the nourishment available to it. +8 Intelligence +6 Endurance Passive: Increases cooking speed by +25%. Passive: Decreases eating cooldown by 25%. Passive: Inspire allies with your cooking prowess. After finishing cooking a meal, everyone in your tribe gains +10 armor and +3 life regeneration and lose hunger 50% more slowly for 30 second Obtain Method: Quest (Cook for Gastronomist) ______________________________________________ Bloodthirsy Pirate Hat The dreaded pirate One-Eyed Peikko lost his hat in a raid many years ago and has been looking for it ever since. +8 Strength +7 Dexterity +5 Endurance Passive: Spawn a cask of beer in each of your storage outposts every night. Drink beer without incurring cooldown. Passive: Drinking beer gives you an additional 4 strength and heals for twice as much Passive: Everyone in your tribe gains +1 gold every 10 seconds. Obtain Method: Quest (Pirate Treasure) ______________________________________________ Garish Gladiator's Garb This legendary bloodstained armor has been worn by champions of the arena for centuries +8 Strength +8 Endurance Passive: Increases your armor by +12. Passive: Increases maximum life by +10%. Passive: Increases attack speed by +10%. Passive: Killing an enemy kobold or completing a quest increases your Strength by +1 for as long as you live. ______________________________________________ Spellbreaker Armor Spellbreakers were part of an ancient order of warriors devoted to seeking out and destroying those who had become corrupted by magic. This exquisitely forged armor allows the wearer to hunt down and stand their ground against whatever horrors they may be faced with. +6 Strength +6 Dexterity +6 Endurance +6 Intelligence +6 Willpower Passive: Increases your armor by +12. Passive: Increases your spell armor by +8. Passive: Casting a spell increases your movespeed by 15% for 4 seconds. Passive: Enemies that cast spells near you are marked for 6 seconds. Attacking removes the mark and restores 3% of your maximum health and maximum energy.